


Sweet Spaghetti

by CassRed_64



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Baking, Dib mentioned only, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Tallest mention only, Zim/male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassRed_64/pseuds/CassRed_64
Summary: Zim befriends and falls in love with a pastry chief worker on earth who helps Zim find out that human food is less disgusting and human love isn’t all that bad.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/gifts).



> This fic took me a long time to make because of stuff going on irl for me, I wanted to delicate this fic to @MetalMistress who has given me such joy reading their invader zim work and to thank them for gifting me two fics of their own.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I had trouble writing this fic because I have never done short stories before, this is my first one. 
> 
> I would like to thank all of whom who read my work and hope you enjoy it.

Zim had opened the refrigerator to find it empty for the third time this week. 

“Gir, you ate all the food from the refrigerator, again!!” Zim yelled from the kitchen, Gir was watching the tv when he heard his master say his name, “Master! Master! Did you call for me?

Zim slammed the door to the refrigerator, “no Gir! Go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Okay!” Gir said and waddled back to the couch and sat to watch the static play on the tv. 

Zim hated making trips that involved more contact with humans than when he was still going to shool. Zim got into his disguise ready to go the “grocery store” that humans call their food supplier. Zim was about to leave his base when Gir send him a message through his communicator, “tacos! Tacos!” Was all that was written. Zim knew what Gir meant and hated every second of it, Gir should have known by now how much he hated that disgusting taco stand. He grumbled to himself, Zim would go anyway, tacos seemed to be one of the few foods the robot liked and could be used to make Gir listen to him. 

After leaving the grocery store and the annoying taco stand, Zim noticed a store across the street. “Bakary..?” Zim tried to say the store’s name. Humans were going in and out of the store with what looked like food. Zim didn’t like human food for how repulsive it looked and he didn’t know if it was safe for him to eat so he paid little mind to it.

Zim was about to head back when a gust of wind carried a unique smell coming from a human who had just crossed the street and moved passed him. It smelled sweet...Sweet, that was one thing that Zim knew that was the epitome of irken cuisine. His programmed invader curiosity was getting the better of him when he noticed a person restocking the counter with some type of human food. 

“Just a quick look around and then get the hell out of this place,” Zim thought to himself. 

Zim put his groceries and Gir’s tacos in his pak and moved across the street. When he reached the bakery’s entrance, two humans rushed out the door, bumming into Zim slightly. “Hey watch where you’re standing, freak!” The guy shouts at Zim, Zim was ready to protest when another voice catches Zim’s attention. “Welcome to the Sweet’s Bakery,” Zim grumbled for he chose to not make a scene in the shop. The last time Zim made a scene, he was banned from the closest grocery store and so had to travel three more miles away to resupply.

Zim noticed the human who was trying to talk to Zim, this human seemed to greet other humans into the store. Another one was the one that Zim noticed outside, putting new foods in a clear case. Zim made his way into the bakery to take in the curiosity that was the unique smells that were coming from all over the store. 

You were the baker’s favorite hard worker, you had been working at the bakery for about five years. You were average height for most men 5’9, long straight black hair that was shoulder length. Your eyesight wasn’t the greatest, so you wore black glasses. You wanted to learn how to bake since you were a kid. You had made that dream a reality, well almost. Now you were allowed to test what you had learned with the customers at the store. 

Today was a long day for you when your coworker greeted the customers coming in you took notice of a new face in the store. This person had green skin, no nose, and was short for a guy...Or whatever, you didn’t want to misgender the person so you refocused back to restocking the bakery goods that had just come out from the oven. 

Zim felt like he was being watched, he looked over and saw you stare for a few seconds before going back to do whatever your human job was. Another reason why Zim hated humans, always questioning everything that comes in their field of vision, Zim ignored you and looked around, the only thing that he recognized were donuts but didn’t want any since the best donuts were from Irk. 

You took it upon yourself to speak up since customer service was also the key to learning how to manage a bakery of your own one day.“Would you like some recommendations?” You ask since this unique person was just staring at all the different desserts on the shelf without ordering anything. So you took pity and offered to help them make a decision. Zim didn’t respond right away, all he did was a “tch” sound in disgust. You didn’t want to jump into any conclusions, but that noise the person made didn’t sit well with you. 

Zim looked in the middle of the aisle and noticed a dessert that appeared white all around until the bottom looked like what humans call bread. You noticed Zim’s curiosity and decided to offer a small sample since it seemed the guy didn’t even know what cream puffs were. “Sir, have you tried cream puffs before? Would you like a small sample to see if you like it?” You offered since you felt bad for making a bad impression on this person and thought that this would be a solution to make up for it. 

Zim normally would have swatted the food away from himself, but the smell that was coming from the small food almost made Zim’s mouth water. “No, resist!” Zim snapped to himself, but his arm betrayed him and grabbed the small food the human called a “cream puff.” Zim moved away to scan the cream puff of any impure properties that could probably harm him. Nothing came up, Zim cautiously licked the while cream off first, before thinking of eating the bread part. Zim’s body exploded with pleasure at the sensation that he was tasting with his mouth. The cream was fresh and tasted so sweet that it almost rivaled desserts from Irk. Without any more hesitation, Zim ate up in one sitting the cream puff. 

You looked at Zim with delight, you were happy to least know that this person seemed to like your baking. The cream puff was just one of the few things you had baked in-store today. Zim ran back to you, “for such inferior creatures, this is by far the best food that Zim has been presented with. You should be proud, that Zim rather likes your human food...” 

You ignored the first part of Zim’s speech and only understood how much Zim as he called himself loved his sweets and nothing else was good until Zim had tried your food. “You like it, that’s so wonderful, thank you so much!” You couldn’t contain yourself, you never had a customer say outright that they loved your food.

Zim was shocked at how simple this human was being, he had just insulted his species and only talked about how the human should… “Oh!” Zim realized to himself, Zim ended up complimenting the human without realizing it. 

“Are you the human who made these cream puffs as you call them?” Zim asked you, you took one of your hands and placed it on your head in a modest gesture. Bending your head down, you explained, “yeah I was the one who made these cream puffs, today.” You were embarrassed but also felt proud that you were able to make something that someone likes. 

Zim was surprised that a human was capable of making actual good food to eat. “I will be taking all that you have in this “bakary” or whatever you call this store.”

“It’s bakery and we have about thirty left, is that alright?” You asked Zim, “whatever, bakery and that’s plenty.” Zim explained back. You sorted, boxed, and bagged all the cream puffs that the bakery had in stock. Zim paid you with the rest of the money he had on hand. Zim luckily had enough to pay for all the food. After leaving the bakery, Zim made a note to himself to come and visit there more often when he needed to restock or if he was in a mood. 

For three months, Zim visited the bakery more frequently than what he initially wanted to, he had also taken it upon himself to only visit when you were selling sweets. You soon got to learn about Zim, you learned that Zim wasn’t from here, that he had a pet dog, and that Zim was a researcher. 

You were starting to enjoy the times when Zim would come around, it sometimes would help when a day was slow. Some days Zim would eat a few sweets in the bakery and you would sneak peeks looking at Zim from afar. You didn’t realize how much you were starting to fall for Zim. Zim didn’t fair much better when enjoying whatever dessert that you had made, he would use his pak to see what you would be doing for work. Zim had learned that besides making desserts, you could cook other foods, you had just finished college, loved video games and that you loved learning about space as a hobby. 

In the fourth month, you decided that you wanted to find a way to ask Zim to hangout or even on a date...”A date!?” You got nervous at your thought like Zim would ever want to go on a date with you. You sighed to yourself and got back to work. It was close to closing time and there was still no sign of Zim, you guessed that Zim wouldn’t show up today. You were in charge of locking up the bakery today. After cleaning up your area, organizing any errors that you saw, and turning off all the light to the place you finally closed the bakery up for the night. The area by bakery was always super dark, so you would always try to never get a late shift if you could help it. You weren’t so lucky today, so you tried your best to walk fast home when you heard someone rushing torts you. 

At first, you waited to see if the steps would change direction, the more you waited the more the steps sounded like they kept coming closer and closer in your direction. You moved swiftly now not waiting for whoever might be coming done the sidewalk. The more you moved away from the footsteps, the louder the steps started to make. At this point, you wanted to panic, what if it was some stalker or a weirdo who confused you for someone they knew. Your mind was starting to race with your wild anxious imagination. At this point, the sound of footsteps was replaced with what sounded like metal banging against the concrete. In your hesitation, you accidentally trip over an uneven part of the street and land face flat on the sidewalk. You end up unconscious for about five minutes, when you wake up you are greeted with an exhausted Zim. You were shocked for a brief second before your brain registered that it indeed Zim. Zim was panting heavily and trying to catch his breath after trying to catch up with you. 

“Irk! Why are you running from Zim!” He shouted at you once he was able to finally speak. Without thinking you went and hugged Zim, “oh, thank god it’s you, Zim!” You said as you squeaked Zim tightly. 

“Blast it human, control yourself! What on irk is wrong with you, let Zim go at once!” Zim yelled at you, in your relief you let Zim go and apologized for your actions. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was being chased by some stalker, predator or something far worst. I’m just glad it was just you Zim!” You said ecstatically, Zim’s cheeks flushed at your banter. 

“Whatever human, I was trying to talk to you and for some reason, you were running away from Zim.” You got up and explained to Zim what had happened. 

“Zim didn’t chase you, it must have been some other stupid human coming after you...” Zim didn’t want to admit to you that he wanted your attention. Zim was fumbling with his legs avoiding eye contact with you. You didn’t think that Zim was being bratty since you were grateful that nothing bad had happened. 

“If you say so Zim, what was it that you wanted to ask me?” Zim turned around to face you, “I just wanted something from the bakery, but it seems that you closed the store...” Zim was elaborating to you, but you felt that Zim had another reason for being here besides the usual food trip. “Are you sure that’s all you wanted Zim? Otherwise, it’s getting late and I better head...” Before you could finish your sentence, Zim grabs you by one of your arms. 

Zim hangs onto your arm and by the looks of it, he was thinking about what to say to you. Then you remembered what you wanted to ask Zim earlier. You start to blush at the thought, but you also thought it was now or never. “Zim!” You accidentally yell out to Zim, this causes Zim to flinch back and stare at you with confusion in his eyes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I got excited, let me start again. Zim I wanted to ask you something, I wanted to know if we could like hangout or something..?” You blurt out to him, Zim is still processing what you had asked him. You started to worry if you had stepped out of line since Zim was taking his time to reply to you. It was only two minutes, but to you, it felt like hours. 

After the awkward silence, Zim’s expression changed, it looked like he had come up with a scheme with how hard he was smirking. Zim spoke up to you, “why didn’t you ask Zim sooner, who wouldn’t want to “hang out” with Zim, he used air quotes to flaunt his superior existence to you. 

You wanted to laugh at how hard Zim was acting, your thought was that Zim probably wanted to ask you the same question, but didn’t want to be the first one to ask. Probably to not get rejected, at least you hoped you guessed right… 

You understood the concept of rejection, and you felt like that just hours ago when thinking you couldn’t possibly get closer to Zim. This mysterious man who entered your life who made your mundane life fun and his attitude may be annoying at times, but his heart was in the right place. At least you hoped it was, that was why you wanted to get to know Zim. Maybe become friends at the very least since it seemed to you that Zim was never bored by your existence. You wanted to share your interests with him like how Zim would do it on the spot which at first was weird. 

Over time you loved the fact that someone could be like Zim, never thinking about the complexity of conversation and just went with whatever was on his mind. You admired that quality about Zim, even if most of the time it meant a lot of fights would happen with the other customers in the bakery. 

You just smiled at Zim, “when do you want to hang out then? You hoped he wasn’t too busy, Zim moved his body away from you, he was hiding his face for it felt hot thanks to your expression. “Zim knows your routine, how about tomorrow around when the sun is at its highest in the sky?” You had to recall in your mind the space trivial you had learned, then it dawned on you, “do you mean around 12 or 12:30 pm?” You ask to make sure you had the right time. 

Zim moved back to face you and only nodded his head in approval at your answer. “12 is sufficient for Zim, you will meet Zim at the bakery and we will head to where ever you wish to spend time with Zim.” He commanded to you the way the day would go, but you were happy that he had let you choose where to go for your first gathering together. “How about your place, if that’s cool?”

Zim pondered the idea, at first he didn’t like it since he knew from previous experience how most humans react to his base. Not to mention he didn’t want to compromise the probability of his identity being revealed to you. At this thought, Zim felt an emotion that he rarely felt, sad. Sad at the idea that he would lose the only human who felt far superior to the entire species combined. He looked at you again only looking away soon after back to thinking. 

“If I want to know the true intentions of this human, I might as well get it over it. “I can always wipe the memory from this human if need be,” Zim told himself, but felt hollow after that, hoping secretly he wouldn’t have to.

“Zim’s house is fine, remember not to be late.” He told you before walking away to where he had come from, you called back to him, “I won’t forget, see you tomorrow!” He waves one of his hands to signal to you he heard you. You start again walking back to your house, only now your mood had changed for the better. You felt like you were on cloud nine like nothing could ruin this feeling you had and the prospect of getting to know more about Zim. Without thinking you yawn, not realizing how tired you were and couldn’t wait to sleep away the fatigue from the excitement of earlier. 

It was 12 on the dot and Zim was waiting patiently for you in front of the Sweet’s Bakery. He was starting to get worried about you as if something had happened to keep you from coming today. Another thought was that in reality, you played him like a sucker and only said yes because you were a trickster poking fun at him. This thought made Zim upset, he kicked a rock on the sidewalk and it flew into the street. Zim huffed angrily out loud, he hated dealing with anyone who wasted his time. He could be working on another mission on how to conquer this speck of dirt humans called a planet. Zim bit his lower lip while thinking, in his absent state of mind, you came running towards Zim. 

You catch your breath before talking to Zim, you would have been on time expect one of your family members wanted you to help around the house. It was a cleaning day of some sort, you didn’t live with your family anymore, but when they called for help you wouldn’t hesitate to be there. Unfortunately, today was one time you didn’t want to go over, but you went anyway and hoped it was something small. It ended up with you carrying items in and out for hours until you only had about half an hour to get ready.

“Sorry for keeping you Zim, I had...” You interrupted yourself when you noticed Zim not listening to you. He was off in la-la land, so you poked him in the cheek to get his attention. Zim instinctively drew back and hissed at you for touching him. When Zim realized it was you, he calmed down, “what took you so long! You have kept Zim waiting too long.” Zim was yelling at you, you explained what had happened and you apologized for worrying him. “I am sorry for taking...” You checked your phone for the time it read 12:15, “15 minutes away from our time,” Zim let out a loud sigh. “As long as you are here let us get going to my house,” Zim explains to you while both of you walk along together.

Once you arrived at Zim’s house you notice how colorful the house was compared to all the other houses in the neighborhood. You tried to take in all the sights and things you saw. Zim interrupted your thoughts and called you back to reality. You ran passed the gnomes that were littered around the front yard, for a moment you swore that they were watching you.

Zim opened the door to let you in when you were about to enter the house something ran into you head-on and knocked you down on the floor. When you looked up you saw what appeared to be a green dog. It was rather cute in a weird sort of way, “master! You...” Gir’s speech was cut short by Zim covering his mouth. “Remember Gir, dogs say woof!” Zim angrily whispered to Gir while you were trying to wrap your head around whether or not you hit the ground too hard. Like there was no way a dog could talk, right? You thought to yourself, Zim picked up Gir and told you to come in.

You dusted yourself off and marched into the house. When the door closed you looked around and saw that you were in the living or family room already. There was a couch, a tv, and a picture of a monkey behind the couch. It was a simple room, but you didn’t care about that, it just gave you more curiosity about Zim’s interests. Gir as Zim called his dog decided to watch the tv on the couch, “wow what a smart dog” you say to yourself. 

Zim motions you to join him in another room. You walk past the couch and find that you are in the kitchen. It’s a bit small for you, but it makes sense for Zim, he was much smaller than you and that didn’t bother you in the least. You guessed that Zim was around 5’4 from the looks of it, but you weren’t completely sure, plus anytime size came in your conversations with Zim, he would have a fit and rage about how much better he was and that he was still growing. 

Zim was quiet the whole time while showing around his house, “you okay Zim? You are silent all of a sudden.” You talk to Zim while he looked seldom. You never seen Zim look like this before, was he upset about something? Zim didn’t answer your question and only moved to the refrigerator and slowly opened it. You peaked over Zim to find that Zim’s refrigerator wasn’t one, but had another room inside of it. You were shocked and amazed at how Zim could afford to do something like that.

Zim moves inside the refrigerator and beckons you to come in as well. You had to almost crawl to fit and move through the refrigerator. When you were finally able to move you notice an elevator, Zim presses a button while you move behind Zim. You were starting to wonder what Zim was going to show you. It was a tight fit, your shoulders and arm were touching his head and part of his shoulder. It makes the ride down feel awkward, Zim was still quiet the whole time, you were worried now, was Zim going to show you something important to him? Was Zim in trouble? Your mind was running different scenarios about what Zim would show you. You felt a bit anxious and troubled now, it didn’t sit well with you that you might have forced Zim to do anything that he might not want to do.

The elevator stops and opens the door to reveal a laboratory with many different types of equipment and a table in the middle. Zim steps out first followed by you, this must have been where Zim did his research that he would talk about. Zim moves to where there is a keyboard with a gigantic screen, he turns the computer on. Zim spoke up to you, “human I will get to the point, I want to know the real reason why you are interested in Zim?” He asked you, you didn’t expect that question first, you took some air and breathed out before you spoke. 

“I really can’t explain in full detail why I’m interested in you, Zim but what I do understand is that you are one of the most fun people that I have had the pleasure of getting to know and wanting to learn more. Maybe become friends and other things...” You hoped Zim wouldn’t ask to explain the other things. “I know some people may not like you, but you didn’t brush me off when we started to talk. You probably thought I was being a butt head, but I didn’t know what you knew or didn’t. So, to conclude I just wanted to make it up to you and as time went on I had hoped that maybe, you also enjoy my company and wanted to get to know me...” You felt embarrassed now and hoped that Zim could understand where you were coming from. 

Zim looked almost puzzled at your reply, he somehow didn’t expect you to reply with this answer. “Computer, scan the human to see if he is lying” 

Zim commanded the computer, “ **right nowwww**?” Bellowed out the computer, this startled you, you didn’t know computers could talk back to people.

“This instant computer! I don’t have time to waste bantering with you.” Zim complained back, “ **whatever** ” spoke back the computer and sent a light over your head. It moved up and down until it disappeared back into the computer. The computer screen lite up with the results of Zim’s question, it read “ **No lying detected from the specimen**.” 

“So you weren’t lying to Zim,” Zim quietly says out loud to you. 

“Why would I lie to you about my feelings?” You question Zim, “what would I gain from lying to you..?” You say quietly that it almost sounded like your voice was cracking. 

Zim felt the change in your emotion and almost panic at how you reacted to being accused as a liar. He didn’t expect this outcome, “Zim thought you were another human government spy spent to destroy Zim!” He was explaining to you, you didn’t know that Zim would be hunted down by other people let alone the government. 

“Why are people trying to kill, Zim?” You ask out in curiosity to Zim.

Zim is thinking hard on whether to reveal his identity to you or not. In the recesses of Zim’s mind, he hoped that if he did reveal his irken identity to you that maybe, just maybe there could be some relationship, what kind of relationship Zim didn’t know yet. The reality was always memory erasing or killing anyone who stood in his mission to conquer earth. Zim decided to take the risk and show his identity to you. 

“The reason why humans have tried and failed to kill me is that I’m not human, I’m an all-powerful alien whose sole reason for being on this pitiful excuse you humans call a planet is to conquer it for my almighty rulers.” He declared to you in an evil matter to intimidate you. You weren’t afraid in the slightest of Zim, all it did was answer some questions that you had about Zim’s appearance, mannerisms, and maybe why he never called you by your name, but human only. 

“Can I see how you look like then if you are an alien?” You ask nicely, Zim was taken aback at your genuine curiosity, he was hoping for some shocks and fear. Zim removes his wig and contact lens from his eyes to reveal his antenna and ruby pink eyes. 

Your first thought was “soo cute” when gazing at Zim’s alien features. Your face grew red and you covered your mouth in fear of saying anything embarrassing. You never thought aliens could be cute, media had always portrayed aliens as ugly and dangerous. Zim was the exception to you, his black antenna moved around like ants and you wanted to touch them. You didn’t for fear of making Zim angry, “you don’t look scary at all Zim, I’m happy that you let me see your identity, thank you.” Was all you said, he looked pissed off at you. 

“What do you mean Zim isn’t scary! I am feared throughout the many galaxies that my name sends chills down their body, your human brain couldn’t possibly understand!” Zim yelled at you for not seeing him as a true threat. You apologized but stayed firm on your stance about Zim. 

“I’m not saying you couldn’t kill me or anyone Zim, it’s just I think you are adorable...” That did it, the computer was laughing its bolts off in the background and Zim was searing his eyes at you now. 

Zim is not adorable! I am an irken invader who was picked out by the almighty tallest to conquer this speck of dirt you humans call earth to increase the ever-growing population of my planet Irk!” Zim roared at you.

At this point, you were tired of arguing with Zim on the matter, “fine fine you are a deadly invader, so what do you want to do now?” You ask him, Zim threaten the computer to shut up when you asked your question. Zim’s patience wasn’t long, but since he could see that you didn’t interfere with his mission he let you live. 

“Zim didn’t think you would be in this situation now, so I have...” There came a loud growl from your stomach that interrupted Zim. Once again you felt embarrassed and covered your stomach to stop the noise. Zim didn’t finish his sentence and only looked at you with confusion. 

“Sorry, I didn’t eat this morning because of my folks, do you want me to cook us something to eat?” You offer to Zim, who was astonished that humans could make a sound like that. Before Zim could reply, Gir comes from another elevator and rushes forward to Zim. 

“Master, Master there’s no food in the refrigerator. I can’t make pancakes!” Gir yells at Zim, Gir looks at you and doesn’t have his dog suit on. 

“Gir! You gluttonous thing!” Zim used one of his claws to touch the bridge of his head to calm himself down before he could upset Gir. 

Zim looked at Gir watching you and Gir was going to pull out his suit from his head when Zim called out to Gir.

“Gir, you don’t need to put the suit on, this human isn’t a threat. This is the human who makes all those “sweets” that you and I eat.” Zim tried to explain to Gir. At this realization, Gir looks at you again, “Alfie, it’s Alfie!” Gir squeaks out at you and hugs one of your legs.

You were surprised at the robot’s turn around, the green dog was a really a small blue-eyed robot. “My name isn’t Alfie little one,” you speak calmly to Gir.

“No use trying to tell him your real name human, once Gir names you this means he likes you in his Gir way. Plus, he never remembers anyone’s names, only what you are called by him.” Zim explains to you nonchalantly, you didn’t protest anymore since Gir as Zim called the robot seemed for the most part harmless.

“Master always talks about you, Alfie! He even likes it when you...” Before Gir could finish his sentence Zim lounges at Gir and holds Gir’s mouth shut.

“Zim says no such things, you lie Gir! You Lie!” He yells back at the Gir, you start to laugh at the interaction between the two.

“What’s so funny human! Zim yells at you and accidentally lets go of Gir’s mouth.

“You gonna live here and cook for Master and me now?” Gir asks you and Zim blushes at Gir’s blunt question.

“I don’t know about living here, but I did offer to cook something up to eat if you want me to? I did say I wanted to get to know you, Zim and Gir now since he seems to like my food,” you respond to Gir. 

“Yahoo!” Gir squeals out and runs circles around you while Zim composes himself. 

“If your food will get Gir to quiet down then be my guest” Zim explains to you while Gir was still running around you.

Everyone heads to the elevator to get back up into the kitchen. Zim gives Gir one of his piggies from his pak to distract Gir from messing up whatever food you would be preparing for them. Gir took the piggy, put his dog suit on and ran out the front door to play out in the yard. 

It was just the two of you now, “Zim is it okay if I can see what’s in the refrigerator? I need to know what I can make right now.” You ask Zim, “don’t you remember, Gir ate all the food again, Irk! I just resupplied two days ago!” Zim says out loud to you, he was making a fist in the air to show how annoyed he was at Gir.

“I will check anyway if you want to see that we don’t have to buy anything that might be left in the refrigerator?” 

You ask Zim again, “Zim doesn’t understand why you want to look for something that is not there. If you need Zim, I will be by the door when you are ready to go.”

Zim walks out of the kitchen through the living room and waits by the door for you. You made your way to the refrigerator and opened it. There was quite a lot of food still in the refrigerator, you call out to Zim, “Zim! There is food in the refrigerator, Gir probably didn’t remember when he ate last time?” 

Zim rushed through into the kitchen and pushed you to the side to see what was inside the refrigerator. You caught the table with your right arm to prevent yourself from falling over. Zim was looking over everything in the refrigerator and you noticed how Zim grew angrier and angrier the more he saw that nothing was missing. You moved close to Zim and quietly touched his left shoulder with your hand. This action made Zim briefly stop stewing in his emotions, he quickly looked up at you still with an unchanged expression. 

“Sorry if I am stepping out of line, but I thought...Never mind...” You take your hand off of Zim and start to move away from Zim. 

Zim’s expression changed with the removal of your hand from his shoulder. Zim’s face softens and he was starting to calm down. He saw you turn to leave his side, for some reason he felt a bit cold now and didn’t understand where it was coming from. The house that Zim had drawn out in design was flawless as Zim was concerned. He was only cold when your… “Oh!” Zim said to himself, without reason Zim moved from the refrigerator and caught the end of your shirt in his gloved claw. 

You felt something tug at your shirt, you turned around and see Zim looking down while holding your shirt. You didn’t know what to say, you waited for Zim to speak up.

“Zim is not angry at you, human, Zim isn’t used to whatever that touch was...” Zim said to you in an almost grossed out way. Zim never experienced shared emotions with a person or other alien before. 

“I wanted to try and comfort you but then I thought crap! I overstepped your zone or something… I sidetracked myself and just moved away to breathe and try to understand why I did it without thinking?” You tried to explain your thoughts to Zim.

“Zim didn’t… Hate the human’s touch… Whatever just cook already so Zim can have some peace from Gir!” Zim spoke in a whisper then right back to how he normally talked to you, You wanted to ask Zim about what he had said but you did promise to cook and since there was food you went back to see what you could whip up in a few minutes. 

“Zim, do you eat anything besides sweets?” You only saw Zim at the bakery after all, “we irken only need sweets to survive unlike your primitive species which needs different types of food sources to live,” Zim trailed off to you. 

“Okay, and does Gir...” Before you could finish your question, Zim interrupted you “Gir will eat anything you put in front of him… Gir shouldn’t be able to eat but he does and I have to always resupply right away thanks to his gluttonous appetite” Zim angrily explains to you. 

“Zim it’s okay, I will see what’s here and make something for both of you to eat and hopefully enjoy.”

You looked around and find wheat noodles, chocolate, sugar, sprinkles, and other random foods that wouldn’t be edible to you. You decide to make a twist on spaghetti with the leftover sweets that were in the refrigerator.

“Zim where could I find a pot?” You ask Zim while taking out the ingredients that you needed. “Pot...Pot, yes the pot is located in one of the shelves above you.” Zim responds to your question while he sits in one of the chairs waiting to see what you would do. 

You located a pot after going through two shelves and start boiling the noodles. Zim gets out of his seat and moves along the side of you using his pak legs to see what you will do with the noddles. 

“Why are you boiling the noodles?” Zim asked curiously about your methods, “You mean to tell me that you have noodles in your kitchen but don’t know how to use them?” You ask with concern. 

In reality, Zim hardly ever used his kitchen since most irken foods were sweets which most irken bought and never had the need to bake let alone cook. Gir surprisingly knew how to cook and even made pancakes for him one time. Zim always bought food ready to eat without worrying about cooking anything. Most irkens never needed to worry about food since their paks could supplement the needed nutrients for them to live. Many irkens were allowed to buy cheap and ready-made sweets as a treat but eating was considered a luxury and only the tallest and exceptional invaders could get to eat and obtain the best sweets available. 

“Of course Zim knows about boiling such human food! Why I even make it for Gir since he for some reason likes the taste of human food.” Zim tried to play along with your concern and acted like as always that he knew what he was doing. 

You learned over three months when Zim was just trying to act cool, you didn’t press on the matter much since most conversations always go south and you didn’t feel like arguing with Zim on something as simple as Zim not knowing all of human cuisine. 

All you said to Zim was, “that’s nice Zim, I’m sure Gir appreciates what you do for him” and went back to preparing your dish for Zim and Gir. 

After five minutes the noddles were done and you separated the noodles into two plates. You asked Zim to pour the chocolate syrup on to the noddles, Zim reluctantly follows your request but surprisingly Zim was enjoying your company and helping you make this new dessert with you. 

Both you and Zim added on the garnishes to the food, Zim thought that whipped cream would make the dish better, you added sprinkles next and Zim added the last touch, a sour cherry ball candy on the top of everything. You and Zim both looked at the final product, “what’s the dish called?” Zim asked you.

“I think we should call it sweet spaghetti since we used noddles and humans here on earth at least use noodles to make pasta dishes like spaghetti,” you elaborate to Zim.

Zim eyes the dish in wonderment since this was the first time he had made something that didn’t destroy something or someone. Zim would normally find these kinds of tasks stupid or useless but since it was with you he found it comfortable and relaxing. Something that Zim had never experienced since his birth. Zim wondered if this is why all irkens wanted to please their tallest, to get the pleasure and reward of relaxing for all the work they do as invaders for the irken empire. Most irkens never would get this feeling, but he found it with you. 

You had put your hair in a bun so you wouldn’t get your hair in the food. Zim looked up at you while you were setting up the table for him and Gir to eat. He had never seen you with your hair tied up before, Zim would never admit it to you that you looked handsome with the change of style. All Zim did was blush and this caused Zim to feel embarrassed by such emotions. Zim’s reaction was to move his face away from you to not confront his growing feelings for you. 

“Zim everything is all good to go, you can call Gir in to eat now” you explain to Zim. You didn’t get a quick response so you turned around to find Zim looking away from you, all you could see was Zim’s face facing away from you. You moved to see Zim’s face, it was a shade of dark green, but you didn’t get to see it for long because Zim moved fast to the door to get Gir. 

“There is nothing on Zim’s face human!” Zim calls out to you from the living room. “Zim is not surprised if you take interest in Zim’s appearance after all Zim is the pinnacle of irken physique.” Zim elaborates with you.

You laugh quietly to yourself for how Zim was trying to hide his embarrassment. At the same time, you would be lying to yourself if you didn’t find Zim attractive. “Then I guess I am one lucky human to see such a cute and adorable alien like you Zim. Truly no one is quite like you” you retort back at Zim. 

Zim didn’t expect your sassy reply, “for the second time human, Zim isn’t cute or adorable! Your human ears are failing you like the rest of your primitive species. You are right that you should be lucky and grateful that Zim has let you in to see my base and how I live.” Zim rambled to you and though annoying Zim’s pride it was not so annoying that it would drive you away. 

You had a feeling that Zim just had a hard time opening up to people and you didn’t lie about wanting to learn more about Zim and open up to him. Maybe this new relationship could help Zim grow as a person… Alien or whatever the phrase would be you said to yourself. You were just happy that Zim wanted to hang out with you and learn from you as the only human for the most part who wanted to interact with him on a personal level.

Zim called Gir back into the base to have his share of your food. Gir was frantic at putting the spaghetti into his mouth, “Alfie knows food, like tacos!” Gir announced to everyone. 

“Gir enough of your ramblings about the human tacos and go do whatever it is you do when I don’t have an order for you.” Zim spouts out to Gir, Gir licked the last of the food up and ate the plate before rushing back outside to chase down the squirrels in the yard. 

With Gir taken care of Zim grabs a fork and dunks into the spaghetti and lifts it to his mouth to eat a small portion of the food. Zim chews slowly at first but once the taste sets in, Zim’s eyes water a little and start to eat the rest of the spaghetti at a quick speed. “Human, this spaghetti is?... Is exceptionable! It reminds Zim of when...” Zim paused his speech and turned his face down to finish the rest of the spaghetti.

“What were you going to say?” You asked Zim hoping that opening up would lead to trusting you even more and you hoped that you could open up with him.

Zim didn’t reply about his recall from the passed. Instead, he chose to finish up the last of the spaghetti before speaking again to you. 

The table was in a mess thanks to Gir’s eating habits. You were about to clean up the mess that Gir left when something came out from what looked like to you Zim’s backpack that he was always carrying. The spider-like tentacles collected everything on the table. Instead of questioning Zim’s tentacles you went to fetch a cloth or something to clean up the leftover residue from the food. Zim was already ahead of you and pulled out some cleaning solution and spritz out some on a cloth and quickly had the table cleaned up in no time. You turned back to watch in awe at how fast Zim could clean up a mess as big as the one Gir had just made.

“Wow Zim, you clean up so fast do you do this all the time?” You asked amusingly, “Zim hates germs, bacteria, or just anything that comes in contact with Gir, ugh!” Zim explained to you with a big sigh. 

“Ah! Well, I don’t like being too dirty.” You explain to Zim and went back to the refrigerator to see if there was something quick you could eat before you could relax with Zim. You found in the refrigerator some leftover cake that Zim had bought two days ago from the bakery. It was a German chocolate cake that you had made that day and Zim had bought out the rest of the cake that was left. Most of the food in Zim’s refrigerator was made up of your baked goods and the other half were some ingredients for making other foods like pancakes that Gir had mentioned. 

Zim didn’t respond to your comment and only watched you roam around the refrigerator for something to eat. Zim noticed your expression change, he guessed it was that most of the food the refrigerator was your food. Zim kind of laughed to himself at the thought to prevent his real emotion from showing up, embarrassment again. It was bad enough that Gir had tried to spill the beans about you to well you and now you knew about his preferred food yours. Zim hated feeling vulnerable especially when he was around you, sure you had been somewhat vulnerable to him over the past three months but to Zim, he wanted to for some reason make the best impression of how awesome he knew he was to you. Zim was brought back to reality by the sound of your voice. 

You took out the cake, “Zim can I have some of the German chocolate cake to eat?” You asked Zim, he looked lost in thought to you for a moment before realizing that you had asked him a question. 

“You may have the cake but you must replace it with another piece of cake that you make in that bakery of yours.” Zim smirk laughed his response back to you before moving into the living room. 

You laughed at Zim’s response, “if you want more of my sweets that cool, you buy just about everything I make, it’s really sweet, no pun intended.” You relay to Zim who almost trips over the carpet from your reply. You laugh quietly while getting a fork to eat the cake. 

You join Zim on the couch you both talk about the different things that were on your mind. Zim was explaining to you how he became an invader, his rulers the tallest, and about the event that your spaghetti reminded him of.

“When my tallest sent me the Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech to show their appreciation for all the hard work that Zim has been doing to take over this planet I had to celebrate. Gir insistent that we go to a “restaurant” and not just go to the grocery store to buy our usual food. I, of course, told Gir no and well… I had to repair all the windows on the first and second floor of the base. I got a few tacos to calm Gir down and I took out of the last few snacks that I had from Irk. It’s called Faupn it’s a type of dessert from the planet Uam'o. Your food had a similar taste to it that I don’t get to have any more now...”

“I’m sorry Zim, I’m glad that somehow my food helped remind you of something good that had happened to you,” You say to Zim.

“Human you don’t need to apologize, merely a memory and besides that was the only good thing about that day. It was fine until that pathetic human Dib beast came and ruined the whole plan!” Zim yelled out his disgust at remembering the events that came after. 

“Who is this Dib?” You asked Zim curiously, Zim changed his attitude to your question and breathed out with a heavy sigh. “Just another human who has been my enemy since my arrival here on this planet.”

“Oh! You replied, does Dib still bother you?”

“Unfortunately yes, but as of late I haven’t seen the Dib beast for some time now,” Zim spoke to you, Zim pondered a little more about Dib’s whereabouts but for a few seconds. “No matter, he doesn’t matter right now, I chose today to think about you” Zim explains to you. 

You blushed at Zim’s comment, “thank you, Zim, I’m glad that I could come over to hang out with you and get to cook with you. Today’s been fun and I’m happy that you are thinking about me.” You say to Zim in a relaxed tone. 

Zim had never felt so at peace before, for a moment it felt unnatural and weird. The norm for Zim would be to plan and map out the destruction of many planets for the loyalty of his tallest and empire. Zim didn’t want to think hard about his newfound ideas about his people or this comfort that irkens weren't supposed to have. Zim never questioned his way of life and just went with the emotions of “if it is good for the tallest, the control brains, the empire then I’m happy”… Was he happy… For the most part when plans would go smoothly when Gir was listening when Zim met you… You… When cooking together, sharing experiences, for making his life non-stressful and paranoid free…

Zim stopped thinking and switched to looking at you while you took out the hair tie from your hair. Your hair fell in a swoosh motion. Zim marveled at how humans could manage with “hair” on the top of their heads. Without thinking, Zim moved closer to you and gently touched the bottom of your hair by your shoulder.

You were taken aback a little at Zim’s lead and watched for a bit to see what Zim was planning to do. From the look of things, it seemed that Zim had never really known the complete touch of human hair before. You guessed that battling with this Dib person didn’t count since Zim kept feeling your hair.

“Zim, have you touched human hair before?” You asked Zim, Zim didn’t realize how long he was touching your hair and retreated his gloved claw back to his side.

“Of course Zim has had to touch disgusting human hair, but Zim doesn’t think your hair is disgusting. It is soft, shiny, and smells of mint, unlike other human hair which looked unkempt and dirty.”

“Thank you, Zim, I try to keep my hair well taken care of since I work in the food industry and that’s just nasty to let your hair get into your own or someone’s food.” You explain to Zim who nodded in approval at your thoughts. 

“Since you touched my hair, is it okay if I can your antenna?” You ask nicely, you were curious to see how Zim’s antenna worked. 

Zim looked skeptical at first but he did touch your hair without permission so it was a fair game this one time. “Zim will allow you to touch his antenna since Zim touched yours. On the condition that you are not ruff with them, got it?” Zim clarifies to you. 

“That’s fair Zim and let me know if I do by accident and I will stop,” you respond. Zim moves closer to you, you lift your right hand and start by brushing the tip of one of his antenna.

Zim’s reaction was stiff like he didn’t want to move. You went from the tip to the middle of his antenna, lightly rubbing it. It was surprisingly soft, you thought it would hard, Zim squealed in response to the new sensation that you were giving him. 

You quickly took off your hand away from Zim’s antenna, “I’m sorry Zim I didn’t know you would make that sound if I rubbed your antenna...” You apologized to Zim. In reality, you were sorry but at the same time, you also were slightly turned on by Zim’s noises. 

Zim felt mortify that such sounds could come from himself, “you better apologize, human, Zim would never make such a noise if I had my choice!” Zim yelled at you to tried to hide the fact that he enjoyed your touch. 

Instead of being disgusted by your actions Zim’s antenna had a mind of their own and moved around to locate your presence. The antenna found your right arm and started to tangle together to hold your arm in place. “No stop it you two!” Zim shouts at his antenna and tries to grab them to detach them from your hand. 

You were shocked at Zim’s antenna moving around your hand but after a second you noticed that Zim was trying to stop his antenna from messing with your hands, you thought that maybe that’s how Zim’s antenna worked when showing affection. Blushing from the thought you remained still and using your free hand to cover your face to prevent any noise to escape your lips. 

“Zim I don’t mind, they aren’t trying to hurt me so it’s cool,” you say to prevent the awkward situation that you and Zim both found yourselves in. 

Zim stopped trying to remove his antenna from your hand thanks to how much rubbing they were doing and how embarrassed he was at how honest his antenna was than Zim’s thoughts were. Noticing your face change color made Zim blush a hard green, “why is this human embarrassed? Zim is the one feeling the most mortified...” Zim questioned to himself, Zim guessed that you might have figured out why his antenna was acting out. 

Irken antenna in ancient times were used in mating rituals. When a pair of irkens would be declared a couple or courting a mate the antenna would intertwine with the other opposing irken’s antenna and wrap around one another as a sign of affection and want to care for the individual irken. 

The only reason Zim knew about this ancient practice was during his early days of hacking through the irken computer system he needed to know the whereabouts of his tallest. At the time Zim merely scoffed at the idea that irken would want to do such primitive acts with one another. Since the creation of cloning was far superior to old mating rituals or mating period. Zim didn’t think he would even fall for any irken much less a human but here you were making a spectacle of yourself to Zim.

Oh, the smiles that Zim saw you produced make his squeedlyspooch turn inside out. When you baked and cooked for him it made Zim marvel at your skills for a human. For the past few months, Zim didn’t realize how far his feelings were for you. When he revealed his identity to you and you in response still wanted to get to know him, made his heart still and flutter at the same time. You took to Gir rather well since even he had trouble understanding Gir some days. The final straw was when you let his antenna wrap around you, Zim couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to move the relationship that you and he were trying to build further up. 

You interrupted Zim’s thoughts with a question, “Zim sorry if this question sounds weird but does your antenna act like this with everyone?” You only asked because you wanted to confirm your thoughts about Zim’s antenna. 

Zim looked at you with anger in his eyes, “of course not human! Why would my important antenna want to touch just any inferior human let alone another irken! He yelled at you at the top of his lungs.

You were shocked that you were the first person that Zim’s antenna wanted to touch, you felt relief at the thought. Relief..? Your feelings were starting to surface out, you hated that you would feel such emotions when Zim only wanted to be your friend… You wanted to be Zim’s friend but you also wanted to be more to Zim. God, you hated feeling like this, you tried to refocus back to reality. 

Zim in his anger now realizing what he had said to you made him blush hard. He tried to turn away from you but ended up falling back onto your lap thanks to his antenna wrapping up now on your shirt. 

“Are you okay Zim?” You asked Zim with concern in your voice. Zim now in a panic state, “Zim is fine, just leave Zim alone!” Zim yelled at you while trying his best to run away from the already awkward situation that his antenna made. 

“Don’t yell Zim! I know you probably didn’t know that your antenna would do this, but as I said before I don’t mind, unless...There’s more that you are not telling me..?” You say to Zim with a bit of sadness in your voice.

You learned in your past relationships that communication was what did them in, you didn’t want to make that mistake again with Zim. You wanted Zim to be honest with you just like how you were with him to a point. You were worried for months that you wouldn’t get to be close to Zim let alone hang out with him but here you were in his house. You cooked for him, you talked about your interests with him, and he let you into his alien world when he could have easily killed you. You decided to take the risk for once and confess that you had feelings for Zim. If Zim rejected you sure you would be depressed but you rather be depressed for a little while than weeks or even months of not saying anything and making your current relationship strained.

Zim didn’t know what to say to you at that moment. He didn’t want to tell you the truth that he had developed the feeling of human love. The last time he tried love he was physically abused by a human girl who turned out to be another irken named Tak. He thought that this love was the same regardless of whether or not it was false since it was with another irken and not a human. Either way, he wasn’t going to fall for another love trick so soon. 

Zim’s body was half on the floor and the other half was suspended in the air thanks to his antenna now attached to your legs. How long were Zim’s antenna gonna stay close to you he wondered to himself in his temper tantrum. In his head, Zim guessed that the reason his antenna wasn’t coming undone was for his lack of honesty with his feelings. His pak reminded him about the rest of the information he had purged from the tallest’s mainframe. 

Irkens when in “love” would use their antenna as the first indicator to show their future mate that they wanted to be together. When the irken wraps their antenna together with the other it is the job of the irken who started it to explain their true feelings to their partner otherwise the couple would remain stuck together antenna intertwined. Zim cursed his luck that one, he had felt any human feelings at all and two, he had forgotten the rules to the ancient mating ritual so now he was stuck with you. Zim didn’t mind really, but Zim being irken was too proud to admit right away that he would catch the human emotion called love.

After making your decision, you snapped back to reality and took a deep breath to help you remain as calm as possible when declaring to Zim your feelings. You saw that Zim was trying to get to the floor but his antenna was now attached to your legs. You almost wanted to laugh at how bad Zim was trying so hard to escape from this situation. To be fair if you were Zim you would run too, you called out to Zim finally. 

“Zim I need you to listen to me please, what I have to say is important and I want your full attention on what I am about to say to you.” 

Zim stopped protesting his escape and fell limp and turned around to look at you.

“Thank you, Zim, I want to tell you the truth about my feelings for you. I told you the truth in your lab, but what I didn’t mention was that I see you in another light. The light that I am talking about is that… I… I passionately like you, Zim! The day you chased after me, I was thinking all that morning that if I could get close to you to learn more about you. Your personality no matter how crude attracted me to you, how honest you were in our conversations made me happy and excited. It made me want to keep seeing you, hoping that maybe at the very least you didn’t mind my presence.” You stopped talking to prevent yourself from going on for too long, you didn’t want to chase Zim off more by your raw emotions.

Zim listened closely to you explaining your feelings to him. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that you loved him as in actual love that many humans participated in. You loved his personality, that surprised him for a second before his ego told him, “of course you would love everything about Zim who wouldn’t?” Zim wasn’t completely honest either. The truth was that deep down he was a little concerned that he was the only one who fell hard in the feelings department.

Zim tried to get up but ended up falling headfirst into your lap again. “Damn these stupid antennae!” Zim yelled out his frustration.

You blushed hard at your confession and now harder thanks to Zim falling into your lap for the second time.

Zim moved his face to look at you, “human I didn’t ignore your confession, I just wanted to face you comfortably” he explains to you.

“Zim too has a confession to make as well. To answer your earlier question my antenna is participating in an old irken mating tradition thought long to be extinct from modern-day irken culture. Thanks to this tradition my antenna is giving the sign that I… Zim wants to be your stupid love pig… Mate or whatever the term is for wanting to remain together with the one that Zim finds not so annoying… Zim also wants to claim you for himself as well so we are even! Zim likes it when you bake and now cook for Gir when you talk about your interests and goals for getting your bakery. Your physical appearance isn’t repulsive like many other humans that Zim has encountered. Consider this your luckiest day ever to have the privilege of me, Zim to have you as a mate.”

The air was thick now with realizations and when Zim confessed his feelings for you it made your heartache in relief. A few tears escaped your eyes, you couldn’t believe what you had heard. Zim loves you as well and wanted to be in a relationship with you of all people or aliens for the matter. Not only did he like your personality he liked the fact that you were trying your best at something. Zim even liked your appearance which you were the most surprised by, you didn’t think Zim would love just anything or anyone based on all the interactions that you and he had in the last three months. 

Zim’s antenna uncoiled off of you the moment after his confession was over. Zim was glad to have free movement again. Zim looked at you to see the tears streaming down your face, he was confused at your new emotion. Zim thought that humans only shed tears when they were unhappy, you had also wanted the same thing as Zim so why cry? Zim moved to you and took it upon himself to take a piece of cloth from his pak and wipe off the tears from your face. 

“Human I don’t understand why you wouldn’t be happy, Zim is too happy for words but you sit here crying like you are sad. Are you sad?” Zim asks you in concern, worried that maybe your human brain corrupted thanks to all the good news being shared. 

You were in your thoughts when you felt something touch your face, it was a handkerchief and attached to it was Zim who looked concerned at you. He spoke out why he looked sad to you and you didn’t think that Zim didn’t know about crying happy tears. You stopped crying thanks to Zim’s kind and caring actions.

“Zim I’m not sad at all I am the happiest that I have ever been!” You declared to Zim, “I’m sorry that I worried you, I was just so happy and relieved to know that you also love me and want to be in a relationship as well. Humans don’t just cry when they are sad they also cry when they are really happy as well.”

Zim took in the information and had his pak make a note of it for the future. Zim was content now that you weren’t messed up in the brain. Zim didn’t know too much of what to do next in human relationships. Even irken relationships weren’t that well know and what records did have only talked about basic breeding methods and not much else.

You noticed that Zim was happy that you weren’t unhappy but his face contoured in confusion. You wondered what confused Zim this time. It dawned on you that Zim had never been in a relationship before. You wanted to show Zim what you would like to do to make Zim more comfortable to you and to show Zim what you wanted to do with Zim.

“Zim… Zim,” you called out to Zim to talk to him.

Zim snapped out of his thoughts to hear you calling him, “Zim I would like to do somethings with you if you would like to? Since you said that this is the first time you ever felt feelings for someone.” You explained to Zim in hopes of Zim letting you take the lead for the time being.

Zim pondered your suggestion and decided that this one time sure he let you lead for today. The next time he would research a ton to please you and show you how good a mate like Zim was. “Okay human Zim will go along with your fun for today.”

Inside your head, you exploded with glee. All you did was blush hard at Zim’s statement, “Zim if I do anything that you might find uncomfortable please let me know and I will stop.”

Zim was glad that you considered his feelings, yet another reason why he liked you. “The same can be said of Zim, though I might not help some since Zim isn’t human,” he retorts back to you with a smug smile on his face.

That did it… You agreed that somethings couldn’t be avoided since Zim was irken but god did Zim turn you on right now.

You asked Zim to sit on your lap, he moved closer to you and sat right down. You started again with his antenna, rubbing the base up and down making Zim growl from the sensations you were giving him.

“God! Zim’s noises were the best” you say to yourself. You get curious now, you took one of Zim’s antenna and start licking the top and moving your tongue down until you reached the end.

Zim was learning the new sensations that you giving him, he was wondering what you would do first, again you were touching his antenna, makes sense Zim said to himself. “You would go back to what started this situation in the first place,” not that he minds. Zim was still curious about why he felt so good being touched by you. When he would clean his antenna it never felt this good, maybe the mating ritual was what did it? Zim’s thoughts were cut short when he felt your tongue grazed his antenna, “aaa...” Zim moans accidentally thanks to more of your stimulation.

“Human why are you, ahh… Licking Zim’s antenna?” Zim was trying to say while holding your legs for support.

“I don’t know I just got curious about what would happen and I… Sorry, do you want me to stop Zim?” You stopped what you were doing and waited for Zim’s response.

Zim felt hot but when you stopped it left him feeling cold, “human I demand you to keep going!” Zim hasty told you. “Zim doesn’t hate your touch, I will tell you when Zim doesn’t like something!”

“Okay and I’m glad that you don’t hate it,” you say to Zim and went back to licking Zim’s antennas.

Zim’s face flushed more for being honest with his feelings than with the fact that he liked being pleasured by you.

While licking Zim’s antenna you decide to move from Zim’s antenna to making small soft kisses to his antenna. You move from his antenna to the back of his head and turn Zim to face you.

“Why have you stopped? What are you doing this time? Zim asks you, “sorry if you wanted more, but I was wondering if I could kiss you this time?”

Zim while looking like he was thinking over your question, searched through his pak on any information on human kissing. After obtaining what his pak did remember Zim was disgusted by the idea. Until he remembered that it was you who he would be kissing, “Zim will allow this type of contact between us, but I want whatever this French type of kissing or whatever you humans call it. Sounds amusing to Zim.”

You laughed at Zim’s comments, “Zim do you even know what french kissing is?”

“Of course Zim knows about such primitive human “love” rituals!” Zim announced to you in an all-knowing flair.

“Then why don’t you show me, Zim, how it’s done?” You teased Zim, you didn’t care if Zim knew or not you were just happy to pleasure Zim and learn more about Zim this way.

Zim couldn’t believe the audacity you had to question him, secretly Zim admired that about you. The only other person who would question Zim was Dib and he hated that pathetic human, but you were the exception.

Zim’s pride was too strong for him to think of a comeback so Zim moved closer to your face. “Close your eyes,” Zim instructed and you did. Zim closed his eyes just like the instructions had said from the information he had collected from his pak and closed the gap between him and you on your lips. 

Zim’s kiss was a little forceful, but you leaned in and helped Zim soften the first kiss. Zim was now on fire from touching you, Zim didn’t know a kiss would feel this good, Zim leaned more into your kiss to taste the chocolate coming from your lips. In response you made a small moan, you were so content with staying like this. 

Zim’s curiosity got the better of him and let his tongue roam around feeling your top and then bottom lips. It tickled you and you opened your mouth and accidentally let Zim’s tongue in. 

Another new sensation was taking up Zim’s thoughts, when his tongue grazed yours a new hunger swept throughout his body. Zim took out two of his pak legs to support his body from falling over from all the energy that you were taking from him. Zim felt wasted and energized at the same time, his body’s hunger started to crave something more than Zim wasn’t aware of. 

“So, Zim did know what French kissing was,” you said to yourself before your mind raced with pleasure and almost breathless. You could hear Zim’s metal tentacles come out from his pak as he called it, you open your eyes briefly to see that Zim needed support. You closed your eyes again and motioned your hands to wrap Zim up in a hug to help Zim not fall. 

While enjoying your kiss he felt your hands wrap around him in an embrace. His pak was signaling to him to take defense and attack, but he blurred the signal out and tried to replicate your action. Zim liked this better than using his pak legs to keep himself close to you. His pak legs retracted back into his pak and concentrated back into your “hug” and kiss. 

You were the first person to break the kiss, you breathed heavily to regain the air that was used in your kissing. “God Zim if all our kisses are always like this I never want to leave you,” you spoke out breathlessly. 

Zim’s eyes were glossed over with the feeling of lust still present. “Of course you don’t want to leave Zim, as I have said before, Zim is the pinnacle of irken physique and as a mate!” Zim boasted out to you once he regained his composure. 

You laughed at Zim’s need to boast but this time you didn’t mind since for once you could agree with Zim. 

Zim felt something move from under his pants, Zim didn’t know how to react, he still felt the hunger that had him swept up earlier when kissing you. Zim’s body instinctively thrust up and down between your closed legs. To Zim, it felt restrictive but didn’t know that his irken cock was starting to come out.

You watched Zim move up and down on your legs, the friction didn’t help you feel even more turned on if that was possible. You suddenly felt something when Zim kept moving, maybe whatever genitalia Zim was rocking wanted to be free you thought. You move your left hand and cup Zim’s cheek and face. 

“Zim do you want me to relief whatever you got under your pants?” You ask earnestly, you would be lying to yourself if you weren’t the littlest bit curious and horny to find out what Zim had. 

“What are you talking about human, there isn’t anything...” Before Zim could finish you take Zim’s hands and place them between his legs. 

“I won’t touch it until you feel comfortable, Zim have you never used your whatever your genitalia is called?” You asked after taking your hands off of Zim’s.

Zim didn’t know anything about “genitalia” Zim’s claws felt something, he turned around away from you and looked under his pants. There in between his legs was a red segmented tentacle-like dick that was barely out, Zim yelped back and hit your chest. Zim looked up at you, your face was that of surprise and worry. 

“What’s wrong Zim? Are you okay?” You ask Zim, he didn’t know much about his anatomy and his pak only told him that it was normal to have such appendages even though irkens didn’t need to breed any longer. 

“It seems that I have this...” Zim lifted his pants down just enough for his dick to come out. 

You couldn’t believe how long Zim’s dick was, you looked at it in amazement, it was a dark red and had spaced out segments ringing around it. The tip was smaller compared to the rest and from what you could see some pink like fluid was starting to come out from it.

“Quit staring so hard at Zim’s “penis” as you humans call this between Zim’s legs.” Zim spat at you. 

“Sorry Zim, I’m just curious is all and besides yours looks wonderful and tasty,” you explain to Zim sincerely. 

Zim’s face turned a shade lighter, “you want to eat Zim’s spike!” Zim yelled to you in confusion.

“No Zim, I mean I would like with your permission to give you a blow job?” You explained to Zim, you hoped that you would not have to explain what it was you were asking Zim. 

Zim quickly searched through his pak of the word, the pak gave Zim his answer. In response, Zim went from pale green to dark green from head to his toes. “You want to do something so disgusting with my spike!?” Zim was about to leap off your lap but you catch Zim by his hips. 

“Wait, Zim, I promise it feels better than whatever you have heard about it! If you don’t like even after I try it, then I won’t ask you to do it anymore, promise.” You elaborated to Zim. 

Zim listened to you and changed his mind and sat next to you on the couch. You move off the couch and crouch down between Zim’s legs. Zim eyed your face full of care and hunger for what you were about to do to him. Zim was nervous at first, but when looking at how gentle you were being stopped his heart and his uncertainty washed away. 

You start by trailing small kisses to Zim’s thigh, chirping sounds emit from Zim’s throat in response to your small gestures. Zim’s dick came more out of his sheath, you moved closer placing your kisses from his thighs to where you kiss the middle portion of his dick. 

Zim wriggled under your touch, yelling your name loudly making you moan in return. You replace your kissing to lightly licking Zim’s dick while you use your right arm to hold Zim’s dick in place. Your left arm moved along Zim’s pants and felt around to find a slit which was like a human vagina. 

Zim’s had petal-like folds that made up Zim’s “vagina” you weren’t sure what irken’s called it, but you felt and rubbed each fold in your fingers. 

Zim was a sobbing mess going from growling to chirping out your name the more you played with Zim’s body. Zim fell back laying on the cushions while you moved your head down taking in Zim’s spike. When your head was most of the way down, Zim’s hips instinctively thrust up making you almost gag. Zim noticing your lack of movement waited for your response. You waited for your mouth to adjust to Zim’s length and slowly bobbed your head up and down making Zim’s spike move around and wrapping around your tongue. 

“Aahh… Zim...” You moan muffled by Zim’s spike in your mouth. Your left hand was getting more wet the longer you played with Zim’s petaled slit. Zim looking for support grabs the bottoms of your long hair and pulls on them. 

“Mmmhh” was all that came out of your voice, you liked the fact that Zim was taking charge and not being as nervous with you like before. You kept up your rhythm and Zim kept moaning, thrusting and pulling your hair to encourage you to keep going. To help him release the build-up of pleasure, Zim didn’t know what would happen the longer the two of you went on but Zim needed to let go of something. 

In one final long thrust, Zim pulled your hair to where he held onto your head while releasing his semen into your mouth. You felt his spike moved quickly around your mouth until pink fluid came into your mouth, the taste of Zim’s semen was sweet like cherries, you swallowed as much as your mouth could fill in. His slit sprayed pink fluid as well soiling Zim’s black pants and your left hand. 

When Zim’s orgasm was done, he releases his grab on your head and fell laying on the couch. Zim’s spike retracted back into his pants staining the floor with the leftover semen that escaped your mouth and vaginal fluids that fell from your hand. His breathing going back to normal, Zim was tired he had never been tired before, irkens never felt sleepy unless they needed to recharge for those long sleepless days of hunting and stalking their enemy.

Zim had noticed that when you got up your dick was still hard, Zim wanted to repay you for such pleasure that he never thought was possible. Zim wanted to get back up but his body didn’t respond, he cursed under his hoarse breath. 

You didn’t mind that you were still hard, you were just happy that you got to see all the different expressions of Zim unfold before you. You could see Zim trying to get up for something, then you noticed where Zim’s eye fell, “oh...” Was all you said and understood where Zim was going. “Zim, it’s okay, we can do it again some other time, it’s not like I am leaving you. After all, you are my boyfriend now or mates like you said. I am happy that you got to experience something new and it made you happy.”

You moved to lay with Zim on the couch, Zim moved along to where he could hug you while resting his head on your chest. 

“When Zim gets up, you better believe Zim will suck the human’s fluids until you succumb to your primitive human desires,” Zim spoke in a grungy tone. 

“I look forward to it Zim,” you say with a smug tone before cozening up with Zim and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
